Paying The Debt
by Kygii
Summary: The gods finally release Calypso from her imprisonment. Now she must face vengeful gods, interesting offers, and painful memories while trying to figure out what she's meant to do in this new world. R&R.
1. As Time Passes

Author's Note: So after some feedback, i realized my first attempt at this story was very OCC and complete and utter rubbish. I hope you'll like this one better, because i do.

* * *

A man hobbled across the white sand of a beach with leg braces, his battered and misshapen face continuously glancing around, as if he was trying to find someone. After a while of searching, he decided to sit down onto the photo worthy sand with great difficulty. A rummage through his overall pockets presented him with a small mechanical falcon, already pre assembled and looking expectantly at him. "You know who to find. Go get her." He ordered it before it took off into the sky.

It only took ten minutes for the falcon to return in the hands of a beautiful girl. She had almond eyes and caramel-colored hair, looking confused until she saw the disfigured man. "Lord Hephaestus, I am honored."

"Calypso, your as beautiful as ever." He replied, his gruff and stern look almost softening.

The girl gave a soft smile. "Thank you Lord. What brings you here to my modest island?"

"I come with news from the gods." He replied as he motioned Calypso to give him back the falcon, which she gave back a little too willingly. The falcon chirped happily as it jumped into Hephaestus's hand, right before the god pulled out one of its feathers and disassembled it.

"Good news or bad news?" She asked hesitantly. News for her was rare and irregular, and rarely was it good.

Hephaestus looked at her and almost smiled. " Your in luck this time; I bring good news. Your punishment has been lifted. Welcome back to Olympus."

Calypso's jaw dropped. "Is this a joke?"

"Am I the type to joke?" He replied.

A grin broke out onto Calypso's face. "What brought upon the gods sudden change of mind? I was certain I would never leave this island. Not at least for a couple thousand more years."

"You can thank Percy Jackson, the brave lad. Turn downed god like stature for a couple demands."

Calypso's heart jumped at the mention of the young demigod's name. For the past couple of months she had tried her hardest to forget the handsome hero who had broken her heart, just like the countless others that had broken it before. The Fates would have it that he would be the one to free her.

"What? Why would he turn down being a god? I can't remember the last time that offer was given." She replied, trying to act like she didn't mind that they were talking about him.

Hephaestus either didn't notice or didn't care, because he rolled right on, giving her a lengthy description of what had happened since he had left her perfect little prison. She ran her fingers across the sand absentmindedly while he told the tale, soaking in every detail. Somehow though, he never mentioned Percy's relationship with the brilliant daughter of Athena; the one thing Calypso wanted to know.

By the time the god of fire had finished his story, the sun was starting to set on the peaceful ocean waters.

"My little hero has certainly been busy over the past few months." Calypso said after a minute or two of silence.

"Not a few months, dear. A few years."

Right. Calypso should have known. Time on Oygyia and back in the real world were vastly different. She should have expected that. But never less, she was still shocked.

"Years? I bet he has changed much." She replied softly, wondering how he looked like now. Had he gotten taller? Stronger? Was his black hair still the same?

"Not as much as we gods wish he would have changed. He's still the hot headed boy who gets into more trouble then we'd like." Hephaestus's tone lightened, and Calypso had a feeling that Percy must have won this god over some way or another. The god gave a quick look at the setting sun, and turned to Calypso. "Now we must be getting back soon. The gods want to give you a little chat before you arrive home."

"Home?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now come on; the trip from here to Olympus isn't short, and Zeus gave me specific orders to get you back before the sun rose in the morning." With a little help from Calypso, he managed to get up from the sand. A boat appeared near them, its white sail managed to billow even though there wasn't the slightest hint of a breeze. Hephaestus lumbered into it, quickly followed by Calypso as she daintily squeezed herself into the one person vessel.

"To Olympus." Hephaestus barked at the boat, and it quickly shot off to the north. Calypso smiled; for the first time in over a thousand years, she felt the burden of punishment lift off her shoulders.


	2. Welcome to Warning

"Here you are Calypso. Welcome back to Olympus." Hephaestus grumbled as the two entered the home of the gods after a long boat ride. Hephaestus decided that instead of taking the demigod way to Mount Olympus, he would take the god way, by magically appearing there.

Calypso gasped. She hadn't seen her home in thousands of years, and it had changed more then she could have imagined. Only a few gods and goddess wore the traditional Greek chitons like Calypso, while most wore mortal clothing. Many had electronics around them; TV's were showing movies, ipods plugged into speakers blared music, and the more brave and bold carried cell phones. The houses had more mortal additions to them- pools, fountains, and some houses were purely mortal with not a hint of Greek to them. What had happened to her home?

"Don't worry; you'll get use to the changes soon enough." Hephaestus told her, his usual gruffness not wavering in the slightest. He started to hobble toward the Pantheon, Calypso following closely to him.

"Lord Hephaestus, what happened?" She asked.

"Kronos happened. He destroyed all of Olympus in the last battle. There are still some parts we haven't gotten to fixing yet." He replied briskly, pointing at a section of Olympus with a shattered Hera statue marked by caution tape.

Calypso shook her head. "No, not the destruction. I assumed that was war aftermath. But what happened to the culture of Olympus? It's barely Greek now."

"Moving to America changed it. Olympus isn't tied to Greek anymore; it's tied to the heart of America now, and to other countries before that." Hephaestus corrected himself, suddenly stopping, and in turn causing Calypso to stop. "Here's the pantheon. Zeus is waiting inside to give you some . . . guidelines. I won't be here when you get back; it's time for me to go back to the forges."

Calypso nodded her head in response.

"Good luck missy." Was the last thing he said before he disappeared, leaving in the god style.

Calypso took some deep breaths, trying to soften her frantic heartbeats. Too many bad memories were tied to the pantheon, and she didn't want this one to be another one. "It's okay. I can do this." She told herself. She took one last deep breath, and walked into the pantheon.

- -

Light delicately shined into the pantheon, shining onto statues of the gods that lined the walls, each face having a different emotion. The Ares statues gave her glares, warning her to turn back as their spears and battle weapons were sculpted to be aimed at her. A look to the left showed her a selection of Artemis statues, their bows pointed at invisible prey. They had secretive smiles on their faces, as if they knew something Calypso would never know. As she continued walking down the corridor to where the gods' seats were, she noticed the beautiful Aphrodite statues, the dreamy look of love on each of their faces. Before she could look upon any other statues, she saw Zeus waiting for her in his chair. As the other minor gods, Zeus wore mortal clothes as well; a pinstripe suit and shiny black shoes.

Calypso bowed to the god once she reached him, trying to tremble in fear. "Lord Zeus, I am honored to be in your presence." She told the god, her voice shaking slightly.

Zeus looked amused. "You may stand." He told her, and she quickly stood again. "Welcome back to Olympus, Calypso."

"It's great to be back, Lord." She replied.

"I know that the change much be difficult for you, but I think you'll adapt quickly. If not, I'm certain you will find help." Zeus mirrored the smile of the Artemis's statues; as if he knew something she did not. "Now before I can let you go to your new home, I must tell you some quick things that have changed since the last time you were here." Zeus proceeded to tell her basic rules about currency, laws, and what's happened since her banishment. Calypso's eyes widened from time to time, and every once in a while her jaw would drop.

"Now, do you have any questions?" Zeus asked after he finished his lengthy monologue.

"None Lord." She replied softly.

"Then you may go." He dismissed her with a wave. She gave a quick bow, and headed down the corridor, her mind whirling. So much had happened since she left. How would she ever adapt?

"Calypso! I forgot to tell you something." Zeus's voice boomed down the hall. "Beware; not all gods are happy with your return. Be careful who you trust." Calypso turned back to thank him, but his seat was empty.

All that remained of him was his warning as it echoed in the pantheon.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? The story is finally going somewhere! Help make the story better; review and tell me whats going right or going wrong, or tell me what i'm doing right or wrong :)_


	3. Emotions Only Cause Trouble

Calypso left the pantheon after hearing Zeus's warning as it still echoed in her head. Some gods were unhappy with her return? But why? Didn't she serve her time on her island? A sudden burst of anger seized Calypso. She had been imprisoned on her island for a plethora of years. She deserved her freedom. What god would dare to tell her otherwise? Her fists tighten and the urge to hit someone seemed quite enjoyable.

She shook her head, trying to get the idea of anger out of her. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. The gods didn't need a reason to mess with her, and letting her emotions rule would only give them fuel for the fire. When she stayed in Olympus, she needed to be on her best behavior. Just one slip up could send her back to Ogygia.

A sweet melody interrupted her thoughts. The tune was one she couldn't recall, yet it felt as if she had known it forever. The notes flowed across Olympus; their simple melody dancing across the air. Before she realized it, Calypso's feet started to follow the tune. It was as if the tune reeled her in to the palms of an earnest fisherman.

As the music pulled her in, Calypso took in all of Olympus. The willow trees swayed in an unfelt breeze while a nearby pond stay perfectly still. Radiant flowers blossomed in beautiful patches across vibrant green grass. With closer inspection, she noticed that the flowers grew into pictures of the gods. A small smile formed on her face. On thing never changed over the years- the gods' ego.

Calypso noticed that instead of walking on the paved walkway, she had started to walk into what looked like an arbor to a garden. The music seemed louder here, and her pace quickened. Within moments the bushes that had outlined the path widened, creating a wide circle. In the middle sat a long bench made of stone, and on the bench sat a beautiful woman playing a double sided flute.

The woman didn't seem to notice Calypso. Instead, she continued playing her melody, her slender pale fingers gently caressing the holes of the flute. Her long brown hair formed a curtain around her face, hiding it from Calypso's view. As the final notes from her flute finished, the woman pushed back her brown hair and looked at Calypso with vivid blue eyes.

"Greetings, Calypso." The woman greeted as she stood up from the bench, holding her flute behind her back.

"Hello." Calypso greeted cautiously, Zeus's warning echoing in her head.

The woman let out a small laugh. "Zeus must have told you the talk of the gods. Don't worry; I'm not here to bring you any harm. Quite the opposite."

"Do many people know about what Zeus warned me?" Calypso asked.

"More then you would probably want. Quite a lot of people heard Hera's outrage when she heard you were to be freed."

Calypso hid her hands over her face. "Hera? Oh gods- this is not good."

Instead of comforting Calypso, the woman just shrugged. "Eh. Probably. But think about that later."

Calypso's hands dropped from her face as she looked at the woman strangely. "Pardon?"

"Hera probably won't do anything yet. She will wait for you to make a mistake, and then swoop in and give you Hades." The woman explained calmly.

" I'll make sure not to step out of line." Calpso replied. To her surprise, the woman laughed.

"Oh, that is much easier said then done. Here on Olympus, no one stays in the line. The gods make sure of that." The woman grinned.

Calypso sighed. "And I thought living in Olympus would be easy."

"Incorrect."

"It would seem so." After a pause, Calypso continued. "Forgive me if I appear rude, but- who are you?"

The woman crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed. "Should have expected. No one ever knows our names. I guess the nine of us aren't important to get names. Apparently 'muses' is good enough for names."

"A muse? That would make sense." Calypso mentioned.

The slight woman nodded curtly.

Calypso started to think aloud. "Hmm. You're a muse- so that narrows it down to nine names. And you have the flute. That leaves out the muses that don't involve music."

The woman's angry features started to melt away into a small smile.

Calypso continued. " With the flute, I presume you are Euterpe?"

The woman's smile broadened. "Correct. I am surprised- I expected the years on Ogygia to dull your mind."

Calypso gave a small grin. "Not at all. I would say it sharpened it if anything."

"I'm glad. I've grown tired of all these dim witted immortals running around Olympus. You'll be a nice change." Calypso opened her mouth to say something, but Euterpe continued. "Now, I'm guessing your wondering why I brought you here. You can thank Hephaestus for that. On his way out he asked-demanded- I show you your new home."

"How kind of him." She murmured. The god may seem like a grump, but he had a heart of gold, she decided.

Euterpe shrugged again. " In some ways, yes." She sauntered past the stone bench, walking on the stone path that continued past the bench. When Calypso didn't follow, Euterpe walked back to bench. "Well, do you wish to see your new home or not?"

Calypso made sure not to fall behind again.

* * *

A/N: What did ya think? I thought Calypso might need a friend, so why throw in a Muse to be her bff? Sorry if it's weird hearing Euterpe talk, i'm debating whether i should try to keep it formal, like Calypso talks, or keep the lingo lose, like how we talk nowadays. Euterpe has some sass and attitude, which i think could make the story more interesting. What do you think of her? How should she talk? And most importantly, what do you think of the story so far? Leave a review and tell me how i'm doing.

Love you all!  
Kygii


	4. Lying is Always Encouraged

A stream of sunlight woke Calypso from her sleep; the bright light shattered her placid dream of different colors and images. She rubbed her eyes and rose from the king bed that consisted of far to much space for Calypso's petite body, leaving the white sheets in a disarray across her bed. When she came into full consciousness, Calypso jumped off the bed and let out a high pitched squeak. The sunlight hit her sundial, saying the time was 10:30 AM.

"No! No no no no!" Calypso screamed. She jumped out of bed and scrambled to the nearest bathroom in her new home, bumping into the displaced furniture and boxes full of her possessions. Silently she cursed herself for her laziness in finding a place for her possessions, but she would worry about that later. Her concentration needed to remain on becoming presentable within fifteen minutes. After making her way past the maze of possessions in her home, she ran into the bathroom.

Ten minutes after her entrance into her bathroom, Calypso emerged in her usual attire; a blue peplos tied with a brown belt, brown greek sandals, and her hair tucked away in a low bun. Her face lacked make-up, which remained in the norm for Calypso. Before she could be drawn back to the mirror, Calypso hurried to the front door and grabbed a brown satchel on the way out.

"Three minutes left. That certainly is enough time." She assured herself as she briskly walked. It was time for another of her worldly lessons for Euterpe, who did not appreciate lateness. Over the past two weeks Euterpe became a mentor and a friend to Calypso. The muse help Calypso everyday: from teaching Calypso the new and strange way mortals lived in the 21st century to helping Calypso move into her new home. Though the first option was more useful, Calypso enjoyed the moving help more than the help on mortals.

A loud grunt brought Calypso back into the present. Without Calypso's realization, she had managed to reach Euterpe's garden; the place where the two friends had first met.

"You're late." Euterpe said. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Calypso bit her lip as she tried to conjure a reason for her tardiness. Seconds passed, and in the end she decided to go with an honest answer. "I am sorry, I woke up later than I had planned."

"Are you being honest?" Euterpe asked.

Confusion flitted across Calypso's face. Usually Euterpe would have just shrugged and told Calypso something exciting that had recently happened, or a bit of interesting gossip. Then again, Calypso had learned Euterpe wasn't afraid to do the unexpected.

"Yes?" Calypso responded with uncertainty. To her surprise, Euterpe threw her hands in the air and groaned.

"Calypso! Come on! Do you not remember our last lesson at all?" Euterpe asked in an exasperated tone.

The sea nymph thought back to yesterday, the last time the two had talked about the ways of mortals. They had been trying to figure out what to paint Calypso's two story house since the grey walls made Calypso feel gloomy. What had the muse talked about? She talked about fashion for a fair amount of time, and then talked about habits of mortals.

Suddenly, Calypso remembered. "We talked about nicknames, did we not?"

Euterpe sighed and brought a hand to her face. "Yes we did. Do you remember anything else we talked about?" She asked in a condescending tone. Calypso had noticed when Euterpe grew frusterated, she talked as if speaking to a child, and often spoke more informal, like the mortals spoke.

"Let me think. Hmm. . ." Calypso pondered for a moment. "Oh! We talked about lying, yes?"

A smile broke out on Euterpe's face. "Yes! We talked about how honesty lacks consistency for mortals, and more often than not, immortals as well. Especially when things do not go a mortals way. They call these "white lies", which really means to lie because the liar is afraid of how the other person may react. And what did I tell you to do?"

Calypso's brief smile faltered. "To practice lying?"

"More like lying convincingly." Euterpe remarked. "Did you atleast try?"

Calypso shook her head. "Pardon me Euterpe, but I did not. It just feels wrong to lie. Haven't you said before that the mortals say, 'honest is the greatest quality'?"

" 'Honesty is the best quality,' is how mortals say it. And yes, but it's part of how mortals live now. People are rarely as honest as they use to be." Euterpe explained.

Calypso frowned. "It doesn't seem right."

"It isn't. But that's just how the world works." Euterpe replied, and silence soon followed.

Feeling the stiffness from their rather serious conversation, Calypso felt the need to break the silence between them. "So what do you have planned today, Euterpe?"

Euterpe grinned widely. "I hoped you would say that. Today is going to be a rather fun day for us. I'm taking you on an adventure."

Calypso grinned. An adventure? Did she mean something like a quest? Certainly it would be fun. As long as it didn't involve mortals, of course. "Euterpe, do tell me! What's our adventure?"

"You and I are going to shop at a mall."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while. Sorry bout that! But from now on every Monday there will be a new chapter of Paying the Debt. So that mean tomorrow you'll get another chapter too! You guys EXCITED?

What do you think of the story so far? I know this isn't a super exciting chapter, but tomorrow's will be better :)

Like it, dislike it, or have any suggestions? Review and tell me what you like, dislike, or any suggestions you might want. I love to know what you guys think!

Love you guys :)  
-Kygii


	5. Old and New Faces

"So what do you think of your first day of shopping?" Euterpe asked Calypso. The two currently were lounging in the food court of the Manhattan Mall, enjoying a couple of sodas. People hustled throughout the busy mall, not noticing the two immortals taking a shopping break.

"I am surprised. I didn't think it would be so fun. And you say people do this often?" Calypso replied with a small grin. As she had mentioned before, Calypso's first shopping experience in a mall had surpassed her expectations. Nothing could have prepared her for the wave of modern society. At first Euterpe had to carefully monitor Calypso like a mother to her child, making sure she wouldn't run off or say something too bizarre. After the first hour though, Calypso miraculously managed to blend in, seeming almost normal. Euterpe didn't even have to monitor her.

"Some go every weekend. But I'm pretty sure you liked it because of the attention you received from those college boys." Euterpe ruefully replied, causing Calypso to go pink.

It was true; both girls had managed to earn the attention of a fair amount of boys, but more Calypso than Euterpe. Calypso was stunningly beautiful. Her beauty shined even more by the way she didn't try to look gorgeous. Wherever she walked heads turned and people would gawk at her, yet Calypso never noticed.

"Oh come, just admit it. I wouldn't blame you. Mortal boys have gotten quite attractive over the years." Euterpe nudged her friend with a small grin.

Calypso let out a small, uncharacteristic giggle. "You're right; the boys did make it better. Oh, I love this! It's so fun, and all the clothes are beautiful. Except I can't understand why women wear pants; are women not meant to wear skirts and dresses?"

"Oh Calypso, the concept of pants will grow on you, I promise you." Euterpe assured her friend. Calypso shook her head and the two began to argue, as they always did.

The two had surprisingly had a lovely time at the mall. After shopping tirelessly for three hours, both girls had acquired a plethora of shopping bags full of dresses, skirts, shoes, and blouses. Their previous intentions of shopping to spruce Calypso's house had long been forgotten, though Euterpe's plan on introducing Calypso to New York had gone swimmingly. By changing Calypso's name to Callie and Euterpe's to Ellie, and making sure Calypso didn't talk too much, they managed to appear normal for the most part.

"Euterpe, may I ask you a question?" Calypso asked. The two had just thrown away their sodas and were walking to the entrance of the mall, planning on leaving and returning to Olympus.

"Of course you can. What is it?" Euterpe replied.

"What is lingerie?" Calypso asked curiously. " I heard a few women talking about it in one of the shops. They said something about having gotten some from their 'boyfriend'. Is it a type of gift? Like roses?

Euterpe opened her mouth but quickly closed it. A malevolent smile grew on her face and turned to face Calypso. "Kind of. You really want to know?"

Calypso's curious face turned to confusion. "Should I not know what it is?"

"Oh no, you definitely should. Follow me." Euterpe let out a small chuckle and grabbed Calypso's arm, dragging her through the mall. The two passed store after store until they reached Euterpe's destination.

"Victoria's Secret?" Calypso read the large sign on the front of the store.

"Yes, the perfect store for what you want to learn. And close your eyes; I want it to be a surprise." Before Calypso could say anything, Euterpe grabbed Calypso's arm once again and started to drag her through the store. Euterpe tried her best to hold in her laugh, knowing what Calypso's reaction would be once she realized what the purpose of lingerie was. Moments later, Euterpe said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Right in front of Calypso's face was a frilly, black, lacey French Maid type of lingerie being waved back and forth. Though Calypso did not know what it exactly was, she blushed and pushed it away from her face.

"So it's a dress? What an odd gift. Isn't that immodest?" Calypso asked.

"Women wear them when trying to seduce men. Immodesty is the whole point." Euterpe replied wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

A loud gasp escaped from Calypso, causing the occupants of the store to look at her.

"How improper!" She managed to splutter out, making Euterpe to burst into laughter. Calypso's face grew red. "It's not funny Euterpe. That isn't right."

"Oh really?" Euterpe asked, grinning again. She waved the lingerie towards Calypso, causing her to jump back.

"Don't wave that in front of me. It's immoral!" Calypso replied angrily. Euterpe's grin grew wider, and began to wave it closer to Calypso's face, making her jump back again and give a small yelp. Euterpe waved it again, and the cycle repeated itself. Euterpe led Calypso through the store this way, earning dirty looks from the employees and fellow shoppers, but Euterpe didn't notice. She was laughing far too hard to even see where she was walking.

Euterpe, in a fit of laughter, accidently threw the lingerie at Calypso. Calypso eyes grew wide as she dodged right trying to avoid it, but ended up getting hit anyway. She took a step back from the impact, and tripped on a person behind her. The two fell from the impact with Calypso ending up on the person's back and her bags around her.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Calypso rushed as she tried to get up, her face a scarlet red.

"Don't worry about it." A masculine voice replied. Calypso quickly stood up and brushed off her dress before she reached out a hand to help the boy.

"I am awfully sorry for falling on you. Please forgive me." She said again, her face still a vivid shade of red.

"Really, don't worry about it. I'm fine." The boy replied kindly as he started to grab Calypso's bags. After he gathered most of them up, he gave them back to Calypso with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm Calyp- I'm Callie, by the way." Calypso smiled as she gave him her fake name, looking at the boy for the first time. He stood a good four inches taller than her, with pale skin, shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He wore dark pants and a skull t shirt, though he had the kindest smile.

"I'm Nico, nice to meet you." He replied, showing his sweet smile again. He looked down at her and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Hey. . .Callie? Do you mean to wear the lingerie?"

Calypso looked down and gasped, her face turning red again. The lingerie hanger had hooked onto the shoulder strap of her dress, letting the lingerie hang limply on her. She dropped her bags to take it off. "I wasn't planning on it. Thank you for telling me! That could have been embarrassing- or more embarrassing than it already was." She told Nico after the lingerie was of her shoulder and securely held in her hand.

Nico chuckled. "No problem, Callie."

Euterpe bounded over to the two, still laughing loudly. "Oh Calypso, that was perfect! I know you must be furious, but that was just the funniest-"

"Ellie, let me introduce you to Nico." Calypso quickly cut Euterpe off, her face starting to become red again with embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Ellie." Nico casually replied. Ellie looked at Nico and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. A look of realization reflected off her eyes and her mouth hung agape.

Calypso eyed her friend in confusion, and looked over at Nico. He glanced at Euterpe, glanced back at Calypso, and his eyes widened. Calypso frowned, feeling that she had missed something between Nico and Euterpe.

"Are you two already acquainted?"

"No. But . . . Callie, I think we should go. Now." Euterpe grabbed Calypso's arm and tugged her towards the store's enterance.

"But why? I can't. That would be rude to Nico." Calypso replied, giving a pleading look to Nico.

"No Calyp- I mean Callie, it's fine. It would probably be best if you two left." Nico replied, trying to sound kind, though Calypso detected a commanding firmness to his statement. Calypso had also noticed he had started to say her real name, Calypso, before he said her fake name, Callie. Did he know who she was?

"Oh. If you want us to leave Nico, then we will go." She replied slowly, her minding missing that last dot to connect all the odd occurrences.

"Nico! There you are! I've looked for you through this whole store." A voice called to Nico while a pair of footsteps could be heard coming nearing to the three.

"Calypso, we are leaving. Now." Euterpe whispered harshly to me as she yanked on her arm forcefully.

"Ow, Euterpe! That hurts!" Calypso said as she tried to free her arm from Euterpe's painful grasp.

"Nico, did you meet some people you know?" The voice asked, sounding confused and very close to the group. Calypso looked over and saw the source of the voice; a teenager, about the same height at Nico, with black hair and green eyes. He seemed older than Nico, and stronger as well. He had a type of glow to him almost, like he could take on anything and win. He was now staring at Nico, ignoring both Euterpe and Calypso. Euterpe motioned for Calypso to leave, but Calypso shook her head. Both Euterpe and Nico were acting ridiculous to her. It was almost as if they didn't want her to meet Nico's friend.

For some reason, Calypso grew irked at that thought. Why wouldn't she be able to meet some boy? She was a capable girl. She could manage an introduction with one of Nico's friends.

"Not really. I must have mistook them. Come on, lets get out of this store." Nico replied as he turned to leave the store, but stopped when he realized that Calypso and Euterpe stood near the exit, in plain view to Nico's friend. Nico looked panicked and turned back around to say something, but it was too late.

Nico's friend had started walking towards the exit, and his eyes met Calypso's. At first, he passed her over, but stopped and looked at her again. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her the second time. He looked away again, but his green eyes darted back and on the third glance realization hit him.

"Calypso?"

* * *

A/N: Tadah! What did you think about the chapter? Love it? Hate it? I thought you guys might enjoy this one better than the last two.

What do you think of the story so far? What do you think might happen next? Do you have any questions? Leave a review below asking or suggesting anything. Reviews make the writing process a lot easier and encourage me to finish the story. I need lots of encouragement!

See you all next Monday! Love you guys!  
- Kygii


	6. Mr Heart Please Follow The Beat

Her heart stopped. It was him. It had been years, yet she knew it was him. The way he said her name- only he could say it in the way that made her heart splutter. How had she realized it so late? True; he matured over the years, but when she thought about the day their paths would cross she thought she would recognize him within a moment, and she would definitely notice him before he noticed her. She felt a pang of guilt. How could she have asked him to stay immortal with her for eternity while only a few years later she couldn't recognize him?

"Calypso?" He repeated again.

"Hello, brave one." She replied softly, using the name she had called him on Ogygia. A sense of dread started to fill her. What if he had forgotten the name? What if had forgotten Ogyia itself? Maybe she hadn't made such an impression on him as she had thought.

To her surprise, Percy ran to Calypso and embraced her in a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you." He whispered to her before he stepped back and broke the hug.

"It's nice to see you as well." She replied as a smile grew on her face and her knees weakened. When was the last time that happened? She didn't remember Percy having that effect on her.

A moment of silence passed and Calypso started to shuffle her shopping bags awkwardly in a very mortal-like manner, but then a thought crossed her mind. Was she supposed to do that? From spending the day at the mall she knew mortals did that, but was she expected to act immortal now, being in the presence of a demigod? Percy knew she was no normal human, so did that mean she shouldn't keep up her fake escapade?Did Euterpe go over this with her? She abruptly stopped shuffling the bags and scanned the room, her face flushing crimson.

The silence started to grow uncomfortable for Calypso until Percy said, "Could you wait here for a second? I need to ask Nico something." his voice sounding a little higher and more unsure than usual. Calypso bobbed her head up and down as a sign for yes- she didn't trust her mouth to say anything right now. The two boys walked until Calypso and Euterpe were out of earshot and then appeared to have started talking.

"Oh, oh, this isn't good! I shouldn't have brought you to the mall. What was I thinking? I should have known not to trust-" Euterpe rambled until Calypso cut her off.

"Euterpe, what's wrong? I just ran into Percy Jackson." Calypso said with a faux calmness in hope to pacify her friend.

Euterpe just shook her head and put her hands on her face. "Don't play the calm card Calypso! I know you well enough that you must be freaking out." Calypso opened her mouth to protest but Euterpe broke her off. "Don't even try to lie to me. A two year old sounds more convincing at lying than you do."

Calypso meekly nodded her head, admitting defeat. It was true.

Euterpe broke out into a smile, but it died almost instantly. "Calypso, why don't we leave? I don't think running into Nico and Percy was the best idea."

"If you had not felt like making me into a fool, then we would have never met them. So in reality, the fault lays on you." Calypso smirked. Euterpe opened her mouth to say something, but Nico and Percy were walking towards them; Nico looked frustrated while Percy smiled happily.

"Sorry about that you two, I just needed to clarify something with Nico." Percy said.

"It's fine. Calypso and I were just talking about how it was getting late and we should leave." Euterpe responded, her voice containing the smallest amount of hostility, while glaring at Nico. Calypso shot Euterpe a look, but Euterpe didn't stop to break her glare.

Percy glanced at Nico with a small, smug smile and then looked back at Euterpe. "Nico and I were just thinking that. We have to get back to Camp Half-Blood to deliver some stuff. Would you guys like to come? I'd love to catch up with Calypso." He said, taking a side glance at Calypso.

Calypso's heart skipped a beat from the look, but managed a reply. "We'd love to. Is it far away from here?" She felt Euterpe shoot her a glare, but she stared steadily at Percy. Euterpe wasn't the only one good at blissfully ignoring someone.

"Not the way we drive." Percy replied as both he and Nico grinned.

"Calypso, you don't need to hold onto the seatbelt like that. It hurts my driving confidence."

Calypso shook her head. " I may not have been here very long, but I am almost positive that driving with the speedometer on 100 is not acceptable to mortals, nor practical."

Percy laughed. " You're right- it's not. But that's what the Mist is for!" He kept laughing and Calypso quickly joined in, feeling a little less terrified.

She was surprised at first when Percy showed her how he and Nico had gotten to the mall. Not by pegasi, nor a flying chariot, and not even by a bizarre automaton, but by a white van that read DELPHI STRAWBERRY CO.

"We had a lot of stuff to bring back." was Percy's explanation, which came off a little weak, but was true. The van, usually large and spacious, became cramped after Percy and Nico had loaded in the supplies for Camp Half-Blood. There was only room for two after the boys found a place for each supply, and Percy had insisted that Calypso should ride with him. It left Nico and Euterpe riding together in Euterpe's car; both heatedly rejected the idea until Calypso and Percy drove off without them. Calypso did not doubt for a second she would have to make that up to Euterpe, but at the moment, she did not care.

At first Calypso feared that riding alone with him would repeat the awkwardness that had occurred at the mall, but after they had stopped laughing at the expressions on Euterpe's and Nico's faces after they had ditched the two in the parking lot, the conversation flowed. Talking to Percy came naturally if she didn't put to much thought into it, or worry about what Percy would think about after everything she said or did. In fact, it was surprisingly nice.

"But Percy, why do you drive so fast? You aren't in a hurry to get back to camp." Calypso asked, staring out at the quickly passing scenary.

"Because driving takes too much time." Percy simply stated. "Demigods live life in the fast lane, so why go slow during any part in life?"

Calypso nodded her head in agreement. "I see your point. Is that how life is always for you?"

"Pretty much, but I like it."

"But what about other people in your life? They must not all go at your fast pace."

Percy stared out at the road ahead of them, not answering the question instantly. Calypso tried to do the same, but continuously peeked over at him.

"Some do and some don't. My mom, Nico, and most of guys at Camp Half Blood can keep up with me. The girls- not so much." He had pulled onto a rural road and drove slower, continuously checking the mirrors and over his shoulder as if looking for something.

"Why not?" Calypso asked.

"They want to do more in life than destroy monsters. Only Clarisse and Rachel can really keep up with me." He answered, his voice sounding more somber than before.

_He didn't mention Annabeth,_ Calypso thought interestingly. _Had they not been more than friends only months before her arrival? Maybe the rumors in Olympus are true! Maybe they did break up. _She didn't want to, but Calypso felt a guilty happiness at the news. Was that normal? She reminded herself to ask Euterpe about that when she saw her again.

"Who's Rachel and Clarisse? Are they demigods as well?" Calypso asked, deciding to drop the somber subject.

"Rachel Dare? No, she's a mortal. She's our new Oracle of Delphi. You'll like her. Clarisse on the other hand, you may not. She's a pretty temperamental daughter of Ares. In fact, there she is right now." He lifted one of his fingers off the wheel pointed straight ahead. In front of a marble stone entrance stood a tall, strong girl with thin brown hair, her face slightly pink and yelling in the direction of the car. From inside the car the two couldn't hear her, yet Percy frowned deeply.

"Sorry Calypso, but you might get an . . . interesting first impression of camp. When Clarisse yells, it means there's trouble."

* * *

_A/N: Hey my lovely little readers! Sorry I dropped off the face of the planet again; it's one of my nasty little habits. Since there's only one week left of school, its been crunch time for everyone. I know I know- weak excuse again? I promise next time to come up with a more explainable absence (not that there will be another one!) _

_How'd you like the chapter? Percy was finally introduced! I hope I portrayed him right. If I didn't, please tell me in a review! I love them reviews :) _  
_Have any speculations, suggestions, or ideas? Leave them in a review so i can make this story better!_  
_Love you loads and wish you happy holidays,_  
_Kygii _


	7. You're Never Too Old For Summer Camp

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU ARROGANT, STYX-DIPPED PIECE OF-"

"Clarisse! It's great to see you again!" Percy interrupted, looking back at Calypso with a nervous looking grin from outside the driver's seat. Before Clarisse could continue her shouts of anger, Percy closed the car door and left Calypso inside his car. He walked over to Clarisse and started talking, though Calypso wasn't sure. Due to the soundproof car, they could be declaring war on one another and she wouldn't have a clue.

Seconds turned to minutes as Percy and Clarisse continued talking. Calypso looked out onto the two glumly. What was she suppose to do? She didn't want to stay in this car a moment longer. Sighing, she stepped out of the car, and instantly heard the conversation between Clarisse and Percy. The two carried on their argument, not noticing Calypso.

"Clarisse! Do I really have to do that now? I kind of-" Percy started.

"Yes Percy! You have to do this now! Blackjack is refusing to let any campers ride on the pegasi and it's your entire fault. Conner Stoll was supposed to pick up a satyr with a new half blood an hour ago!" Clarisse interrupted crossly, her hands placed on her hips while she wore a deep frown.

"Oh. That sounds bad."

"It'll be worse when I slice you through with my spear if you don't fix the problem." She growled. "That satyr and half-blood could have been killed by a monster by now!" She almost shouted. Calypso noticed how stressed the girl looked and felt empathy. She wished Percy would be willing to help the girl.

"Clarisse, calm down." Percy replied slowly.

"I can't! This is serious Seaweed Brain!" Clarisse harshly yelled at him.

Percy flinched at the name. His previous happy demeanor became fully irked as he turned back around to face Clarisse, his eyes now slits. "I knew you liked to fight unfair Clarisse, but I never labeled you were a low blow type of girl."

Clarisse didn't respond and glared back at Percy.

"Fine. I'll get to the pegasi. There's just one thing." Percy pointed his thumb back at the car before looking back and seeing Calypso out of the car. He looked shocked, possibly embarrassed, and tried to cover it with a low chuckle. "Hey Calypso! How long have you been standing there?"

Calypso smiled at Percy. "Don't worry, I only just got out." She lied, feeling guilty. Euterpe was right- lying was easy if you tried. But she never mentioned how horrible it feels when you do it.

"Good. Calypso, this is Clarisse. Clarisse, this is Calypso." He explained with a faux calmness. Clarisse moved closer and reached a hand out, trying to give a small smile and failing. Calypso reached hers out and was surprised at the strength in the handshake. Clarisse saw her expression and smirked.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Clarisse cut him off. "I know what you're going to ask. I'll find someone to give her a tour around camp so you can fix the horse problem." Her voice sounded calmer and more controlled, and Calypso felt that it was her attempt as an apology for her previous shouting.

Percy gave a small smile. He must have understood it was Clarisse's form of an apology. "Thanks. I'll go take care of those pegasi now." He turned and walked to the stables without a glance back.

Calypso glanced at Clarisse. The strong demigod looked even more exhausted up close. "So welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home to demigods everywhere!" She started enthusiastically. "We have a cabin for every god and goddess here, along with multiple summer activities like archery, mountain climbing- TRAVIS STOLL STOP TRYING TO BOTHER MY CABIN!" She screamed loudly towards the direction of a cabin surrounded by barbed wire. Calypso swiveled her head to look, and saw a tall, skinny boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes talking to a crowd of children with numerous weapons in his hand. Clarisse charged toward the group with an angry gait; Calypso following after her skittishly.

"What? I'm only trying to improve some of your younger siblings' ability to fight with some powerful weapons." The tall boy replied with a mischievous crooked smile once the two girls had gotten closer.

Clarisse turned her head to the young campers. "Never believe this boy or his brother, okay? And never accept or buy something from them. It'll probably be cursed or make you look like an idiot."

"Don't tell them that! Every camper should get the experience of getting pranked from one of the Stolls." The campers looked terrified, and Calypso let out a small giggle.

The camper called Travis looked at Calypso and his smile grew wider. "Why young maiden, what do you go by? Helen of Troy, perhaps?" He flourished a bow to her. His blue eyes looked up at her through his curly hair and gave her a wink, causing Calypso to blush a rosy pink.

"Leave her alone, Travis. She doesn't need you bothering her." Clarisse remarked while rolling her eyes.

"How can I not? She has stolen my breath away, right before taking my heart." He exclaimed. Calypso grinned. That might have been a little much, but this display of affection was quite enjoyable.

Clarisse snorted. "I thought stealing was your type of thing. After all, aren't you a son of Hermes?" Travis opened his mouth to reply, but closed it with an annoyed expression. With a look of triumph, she turned to her younger campers. "Now stay away from Travis. He's only trouble." The younger campers nodded, their previous look of terror shed, and hurried away in a herd-like manner. Clarisse chuckled before looking back at Travis. "What are you still doing here, Travis? I just scared off your potential clients. Shouldn't you be trying to mess with the Aphrodite Cabin or something?"

"I'm a step ahead of you Clarisse; I replaced all their perfume with some of Mrs. O'Leary's drool about an hour ago. And the pretty lady here still has my heart, and I can't leave without it." Travis answered all of Clarisse's questions with a wave of the hand in Calypso's direction.

"Oh, really? Then you can finish giving her the tour of camp."

Travis appeared to have not expected that. "Hold up! I never agreed to that. I just want the girl's number; I never agreed to be a tour guide."

"Too bad. I'm leaving." Before Travis or Calypso could raise an argument to stop her, Clarisse had walked into her cabin and closed the door shut. A loud clank followed after, and it could only be assumed that Clarisse had locked her fortress of a cabin.

After a moment of awkward silence, Travis's head swiveled to Calypso. He gave her a cheesy grin, followed by saying, "So pretty lady, what's your name?"

Calypso rolled her eyes. Did he really say 'pretty lady'? "I'm Calypso."

"The Calypso? Well there goes my chance with you." Travis replied with a joking resentment. Calypso wanted to ask why, but Travis continued talking. "Oh well. I still owe you a tour of the camp." Travis held out his arm, reminding Calypso of those cheesy movies Euterpe had forced her to watch. "Shall we?"

He might be annoying, but there was something endearing about grin mirrored Travis's as she looped her arm with his. "We shall."

* * *

True to his word, Travis led Calypso through Camp Half-Blood on one very interesting tour. He may not have been the safest or most qualified tour guides, but he most assuredly was the most entertaining. Not one location of camp did Travis miss, and Calypso couldn't decide which she liked best- the tour guide or the tour himself.

Once he stopped trying to hit on her, Calypso was able to fully enjoy Travis's entertaining personality. Unlike Percy, Nico, or Euterpe, Travis's mood always stayed light and carefree, and she couldn't imagine ever having a serious conversation with him. He turned everything into a joke, and thoroughly enjoyed making fun of how formally Calypso spoke. She couldn't imagine surviving camp with a second Stoll brother.

The camp itself was as peculiarly interesting as it was dangerous. The campers all seemed friendly enough, and for the most part seemed to get along. Yet the camp held many mysteries within. Calypso could feel the questions bubbling inside her, yet she couldn't find a way to ask. Every question seemed selfish to her, mainly because all of them involved Percy or herself. Like why had Percy taken such a strong offence to being called Seaweed Brain? It seemed like a harmless enough nickname. And why did Travis stop pursuing her once he realized she was Calypso, or as he put it "the Calypso"?

And most importantly, where in the world were Euterpe and Nico?

"Calypso, you still with me?" Travis asked her. She realized that he was snapping in front of her face, and by his facial expression, this must not have been the first time he had asked the question.

"Sorry Travis! Yes, I'm still here. Just pondering some issues." Calypso replied. She spotted a nearby bench and made a bee line for it, letting out a sigh once she reached it.

"Oh, really? Maybe I can help." Travis replied after he sat down next to her. His offer seemed genuine enough, yet something held Calypso back from bringing up her personal demons with him.

"It's nothing, I assure you." She gave Travis a smile in a hope to drop the subject. He opened his mouth to protest, but Calypso continued talking. "Tell me about Camp Half Blood. What is the latest drama?"

"Well that's easy. It's all been about you." Travis grinned when he saw Calypso's smile drop. "Don't be so surprised! All of Olympus has been buzzing about you. It's not every day a Titan's daughter comes back to Olympus."

"Why does this camp speak of me? I only knew Percy from this camp before today." Calypso inquired, the shock still setting in.

"We've all been wondering when you would come visit. And how Percy and Annabeth would take it. You're lucky Annabeth wasn't here today. Now that would have been scary."

Thousands of questions stormed her brain after what Travis told her. Before she could even formulate one into words, a loud, familiar, angry voice broke the silence.

"Calypso! I see you! Get your immortal rear over here! You better have some pretty great excuses ready because I'm about to make Ares look like the god of elementary school fights!"

Calypso's face grew white. "I'm going to have to go. It was nice meeting you!" Fearing her fate, Calypso hurried over to the source of the voice: a very furious Muse, named Euterpe.

* * *

_(A/N) Hey everybody! How'd you like the chapter? I hope I got Clarisse's and Travis's personalities right- if they sound OOC please tell me! And that Travis! What a little flirt! Do you like him as a character? I would absolutely LOVE to hear what you guys think of him and the story so far in a review :) (That's me hinting for you guys to review the story. In case you couldn't tell)  
OH! Guess what you guys? This little story has gotten 24 reviews so far. 24 REVIEWS! I never thought anyone would actually take the time to read this little story of mine. It made my day! Without all the reviews, I don't even know where this story would be. So thanks everyone!  
I hope everyone enjoys these winter holidays!  
Kygii :D _


	8. Hi Truth, It's Nice To Finally Meet You

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! This one's definitely longer, so my apologies to those who hate reading longer chapters. Please read it and enjoy :)_

_I'd like to thank _Converse101_ for pointing out my accidental mix up of the Travis and Conner in my last Author's Note. It was a pretty bad editing mistake on my part and i was so glad someone pointed it out!_

_And I can't forget to thank _IrishKing28_ and _super reader whoot_ for reviewing too. Those reviews just make my day, so keep them coming!  


* * *

_

Calypso has been right- Euterpe's anger went beyond words. She ranted for hours at Caylpso's thoughtfulness, carelessness, and her overall lack of concern for Euterpe's disappearance. She let out her fury at anything that crossed her path for days, but she reserved a special amount of anger just for Calypso. For a while, it became a normal occurrence for Euterpe to greet Calypso with an obscene hang gesture and to let out a shout involving Calypso's lack of empathy towards anything with a heartbeat.

"There you were, frolicking with some half-bloods, while I was lost for over an hour with Nico!" Euterpe screamed at Calypso more than once for that occurrence. Calypso was smart enough to not argue, and let the muse scream until her voice became a scratchy whisper.

Calypso assured herself that Euterpe's loss of voice was in fact a blessing from the Fates, and she felt strongly that the rest of Olympus would agree, for few of the gods enjoyed the sound of Euterpe's yelling. With the loss of her voice Euterpe lost her fiery anger towards Calypso, another blessing in Calypso's mind, and the two became friends once again.

Since Calypso's first visit to Camp Half-Blood, Calypso became drawn to the camp like a fly to a bright light. Against Euterpe's protests, Calypso would visit the camp almost every other day, most of the time without the muse. At first, Calypso felt hurt by her friend's disdain against the camp. She had an underlying feeling that it involved her new friends, and tirelessly tried to show Euterpe the joys of her friends and the camp. However, Euterpe always found faults with the things Calypso talked to her about camp and Calypso eventually gave up on her.

Calypso feared that this would rip their friendship apart, but Euterpe kept the friendship alive by interesting Calypso with Olympus, working on renovating Calypso's house, and gardening with her- one of Calypso's most cherished activities.

Though Calypso's room for gardening was more limited than before, she made the most of it. She planted everything there: roses, azaleas, tulips, daisies- anything she could get her hands on. Everything she planted thrived with life, and gods and goddesses often passed by to admire her work. Even when she went to camp Calypso made sure to visit the Demeter cabin and exchange tips and seeds for her garden back on Olympus.

Weeks after the first time Calypso had gone with Percy to camp, Calypso brought this up casually in a conversation with Euterpe while the two were gardening.

"What? You have friends in the Demeter cabin? I thought you stuck with Percy, Nico, and Travis when you visited the camp." Euterpe asked, acting interested at the topic of camp for once. The sudden change in attitude shocked Calypso. When did Euterpe ever care about what she did at camp?

"Not always. Percy leaves camp often with Nico. Travis usually stays, but sometimes I get tired of being around him and talk to some of the female campers."

"What girls?" Euterpe asked, her tone sounding suspicious. Euterpe's change in attitude became obvious, even to the usually oblivious Calypso.

"I talk to Katie Gardner and her friends often; they are the easiest girls to talk to. The only other girl I know is Clarisse from the Ares cabin, and to be honest, I'm scared to talk to her most of the time." Calypso said with a forced chuckle in an attempt to ease the sudden tension between her and her friend.

"That's it? You don't talk to the Athena cabin . . . or the Aphrodite cabin?" Euterpe added the last part of the sentence more quietly, looking over her shoulder while doing so.

"Not really." Calypso replied casually in a vain attempt to ease the atmosphere.

"Good." Euterpe said, her easy going attitude back. Calypso wanted to leave the discussion like this, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Would it be wrong if I befriended someone from those cabins, Euterpe?" Calypso asked, trying to sound perfectly innocent and confused to her friend.

Euterpe's eyes widened, and turned her head out of Calypso's view. "No, there's nothing wrong, but I suggest you shouldn't." She replied with an even tone.

"Why not?" They don't seem particularly horrible to me." Calypso pressed on with the conversation, her previous curiosity growing stronger.

"Not all of them are. But Athena's kids are really smart, and like to make everyone else feel stupid compared to them. And Aphrodite's kids love to start drama. What type of friend would I be if I didn't warn you about them?" Euterpe voice sounded sincere, yet Calypso held her doubts.

"Thank you then for your advice. I'll try to stray away from them." Calypso answered. She would let the conversation die for now.

"Good. I'd hate to see you hurt." It was the first of Euterpe's comments that sounded honest, and Euterpe turned back to look at Calypso with a face full of concern.

Calypso looked down at her wrist and let out a yelp. "Look at the time! I have to go meet Percy at camp." Without looking back Calypso walked away from the garden with a fast pace towards Olympus's nearest exit.

"Don't forget to come back for our movie marathon! I found the best chick flicks of all time!" Euterpe called after her, but Calypso didn't hear a word. Then a thought dawned on Euterpe. "Since when did Calypso start using a watch?"

* * *

If Euterpe was allowed to lie to her friends, then Calypso planned on doing the same. She had questions, and she wanted answers. "If Euterpe doesn't want to answer them, then I know who will." Calypso muttered to herself before walking into the elevator without a glance back.

* * *

"Hey Calypso!" Percy greeted her first as she walking into Camp Half-Blood, as always. For Calypso, it seemed that Percy always knew when she was coming to visit. Even if she just decided to drop by on a last minute whim, she could be assured that when she reached camp Percy's dark black hair and blue eyes would be the first to greet her. Whether it was by the Fates or by luck, Calypso didn't care. She loved that his face was always the first thing she saw when she entered camp.

"Hello Percy! How are you?"

"Better now that you're here. Now I have an excuse not to go deal with the Pegasi again." Percy ruefully grinned at her, and Calypso grinned back.

"The Pegasi? But didn't you already deal with them the first time I came here?"

Percy let out a small laugh. "Yeah, that day was pretty bad. Did I ever explain what happened that day?" Calypso shook her head. She had always wondered what had happened. Percy smiled and continued talking. "You know how Poseidon created horses from sea foam? Well since I'm his son, they all treat me like a king and do whatever I say because my dad created them. Pegasi aren't any different. Right before Nico and I left for the mall, I had had a disagreement with Clarisse. Not surprising, I know. I was upset because she some Ares campers had messed with a pegasus's wing and when I confronted Clarisse about it, she had shrugged it off and didn't do anything. To be honest, I was pretty mad about it. I was complaining to Nico about how no one but I should be able to lay a hand on the Pegasi because no one else knows how to take care of them. Turns out Flapjack, one of the pegasi, overheard my conversation and told the rest of his heard. So when Connor needed to use a pegasus to pick up a half blood, all of them refused. That's why Clarisse was so mad at me."

Calypso couldn't help but let out a fit of giggles. Percy would cause something like that to happen.

"Okay, laugh at it now, but at the time it was a pretty serious deal." Percy grumbled through a small smile.

"Only you could cause something like that to happen." Calypso laughed.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I would have caused the same problem," A masculine voice interrupted the conversation. Calypso looked away from Percy and looked at the tall, dark haired boy and smiled. She was glad to see Nico again. "But the difference between us is that I would go and fix the problem and not give Clarisse an excuse to throw another tantrum."

"I think tantrum is an understatement. Crazy, homicidal rage would fit much better." Percy retorted quickly, and all three laughed. Once the laughter ended, Percy continued talking. "But you're right; I don't need to give Clarisse an excuse to come after me. I'll see you two later." and with that, Percy walked away towards the stables.

"He never stops to think that we could just go with him to the stables. . . I don't understand him." Nico admitted while shaking his head. Calypso smiled at him. Something about being around Nico just put her at ease, even when she knew she was about to make this simple conversation much more difficult.

"It's actually better that he went to the stables. I can't remember the last time we had a talk." Calypso said with a light tone, trying to think of a way to start her conversation.

"'The last time we had a talk?' Calypso, you sound pretty ominous. Should I be scared?" Nico responded, his tone on the verge of joking and serious.

Calypso's smile faltered. She hadn't expected this to be so difficult. "I don't know Nico. I'm just confused. So very confused." she confessed. Her prior happy tone left her voice and created a mood of seriousness between the two friends.

"Calypso, what's going on? I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." Nico assured her with such kindness in his voice that she was taken back.

"It's just everything. I don't understand it all, Nico! Everyone leaves me these cryptic clues to solve, expecting me to understand them all. But I don't! First there's everything that Euterpe says. She keeps doing the strangest things! Like when we met at the mall for the first time Nico. She kept trying to get me to leave, once she saw it was you, and I am almost certain she mentioned something about not listening to a 'her'. Who is her? And then she told me by far the most bizarre information today. She told me to stay away from the Athena and Aphrodite cabins! She never speaks of camp! To her, this camp is some long forgotten plague. Why would she do that? Nico, I just don't understand it all. I'm missing something, and I cannot figure out what." Calypso told Nico, letting out everything that had bothered her since arriving in Olympus. It left her with the strangest feeling. She felt relief exhaustion, sickness, and sadness all twirling inside her. She looked at Nico in a vain hope for answers.

When Nico looked back at her, she didn't expect to see the worse of her emotions mirrored in his eyes. She saw such empathy in his eyes, along with a sadness that panged her just to look at. "Calypso, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, I really do. I felt like that when I was apart of the big prophecy with Percy and Thalia. No one would tell me anything."

If Nico's caring answer didn't shock her enough, his next action did.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Nico: the punk, dark, moody boy, giving her a hug?

Calypso didn't know how to react, but her body took control. Her arms wrapped around Nico's muscular frame, a surprise to Calypso, and the two stood there in the safety of each others arms.

Nico broke the hug first, his arms slowly retreating away from Calypso's body. His hands stopped on Calypso's hips and he looked at her with the softest of smiles. "Feel better?"

Calypso nodded. She grabbed Nico's hands from her hips and held them in hers. "Yes. A little bit. It's nice to let everything off my shirt."

"I think you mean 'off my chest'." Nico chuckled while Calypso slightly blushed at her mistake. He then looked at her, the previous look of pain back in his eyes. "Calypso, I think I can help you. But you may not like what you find out." He spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Nico, I need to know. I'm involved in something and I can't stay ignorant about it any longer. I'm ready for the truth." Calypso replied. She felt suddenly nervous about finding out the truth. But the truth was worth it, right? She suddenly felt unsure.

"It's Euterpe. She's apart of it, and she's keeping it from you." Nico finally told her, his in the ground.

Calypso felt her stomach drop. Euterpe? Her first friend? She had told Euterpe everything. Absolutely everything. And Euterpe had betrayed her. "Are. . . are you sure?"

Nico nodded. "Calypso, I'm sorry. So sorry." He reached to hug her again, but Calypso stepped away.

"Don't be. I'm fine." Calypso told him shakily. She took a few deep breaths to keep her together. She could fall apart another time, but not in front of Nico. "Thanks for telling me, truly. And thanks for being so caring about." At the last part Calypso looked at him and gave him a feeble smile.

Nico chuckled. "I have my moments. They don't come often, but every once in a while they come and throw everybody off. Except don't tell too many people. I have my moody punk reputation to uphold."

A weak laugh came from Calypso. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Thanks again for everything Nico." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a sign of gratitude, and then walked away without looking back.

Calypo could feel herself start to fall apart as she walked away from Nico. No, she told herself. She had to keep it together. She needed to face Euterpe in one piece. And she was going to face her soon.

Very soon.


	9. Ignorance Was Bliss

One step. That was the only distance that separated Calypso from finding out the truth.

She just needed to take one small step to enter Euterpe's house. Then all the lies, tricks, and mysteries would be resolved.

But was it worth it? The truth would cost her the first friendship she had ever known in this new world that she lived in.

The decision weighed on her like the sky weighed on Atlas. She stood there for moments, trying to determine her next course of action. With a large sigh, Calypso strode into the house, leaving the weight of her choice for the gods to determine.

* * *

Calypso spotted Euterpe sitting on the couch, popcorn in hand and a DVD already placed into the well used TV. For a moment she wondered if she should just ignore what Nico told her and go along with her lied-filled friendship with the muse. It would be so much easier to go on pretending.

"Hey Calypso! What are you doing over there?" Euterpe asked, her head turned and facing Calypso with a happy gleam in her eye. "Come on over! I have some really good movies picked out. You'd be surprised how many of Dyinous's and Aphrodite's kids are in these movies." She patted to the spot next to her on the couch, but Calypso didn't move. She stood in place like a stone statue of one of the gods.

"Calypso. . . ? You okay?" Euterpe looked at her again, harder this time. "Did something happen at camp? Oh, I know. It must have been Nico." Her voice became bitter and cold. "That goth freak is always causing problems, or trying to make everyone as unhappy and lonely as he is. I can't-"

"No! Stop it, Euterpe!" Calypso yelled suddenly, surprising herself. "Nico is one of the nicest people I know. He only tries to help people." Euterpe stared at her in shock, her jaw agape. "And how _dare_ you say that he tries to cause problems when you feed me lies and keep secrets from me! How does that _not_ cause problems?"

Euterpe's shock turned into hurt as she stared at Calypso. "Why. . .why would you say that?" she whispered so quietly Calypso could barely hear her.

"Why would I say that? Because it's true, and you know it! Don't lie to my face. But I can hardly blame you; you must be so use to it by now that it must come natural to you." The last words came out as a bitter slap.

That got a reaction from Euterpe. She stood up and marched over to Calypso. "You come into my house and insult me? That's not how things work here. You can't go accusing people when you feel like it."

A dry laugh escaped from Calypso. " Oh really? I'm positive I can when I know it's true! Drop the act Euterpe. Nico told me how you're apart of something, and that you're leaving me in the dark on purpose. It's time for you to explain."

Silence engulfed the room. The two former friends glared at one another, waiting for the first break.

Euterpe cracked first. "Oh, Calypso, I never wanted you to find out like this." Her voice was full of sadness and self pity. Calypso couldn't stand it.

"Really? How was I suppose to find out?" Calypso couldn't keep back her anger as she spat out those words. Her sadness and despair from hours before was washed away by a tsunami of pure loathing for the girl standing in front of her.

" You have to understand Calypso. I didn't have a choice! She was my patron goddess. How was I suppose to decline? My sisters saw it as an honor, and at the time so did I."

"What Euterpe? What was it?" Calypso nearly screamed. Her frustration and anger split her at the seams. She didn't know how much longer she could keep herself from hitting something, anything.

"Entangling you into the mess that Aphrodite made." Euterpe spoke quietly, her eyes turned down to the floor. "Don't say anything yet Calypso. I'll explain everything."

Euterpe took a deep breath and started.

"Aphrodite enjoys causing problems in hero's lives, especially when it comes to love. Percy, being the child of the prophecy, makes him the ideal person for Aphrodite's plans. You know, as does everyone on Olympus, that you and Percy had a connection on Ogygia. That's why Percy was sent there by the Fates. When Aphrodite heard that you were going to be allowed back into Olympus, she knew it would be the perfect chance to meddle with Percy and Annabeth's already rocky relationship.

"Hephaestus never told me to show you around Olympus. Aphrodite sent me. From the first time you stepped into Olympus, I was there to guide you to meet Percy again. I taught you how to talk, dress, and act so when you met Percy again, the feelings between you two would come back. Aphrodite was the one who suggested going to the mall the day we ran into Percy and Nico. You were never suppose to know this because it could tamper the results of Aphrodite's experiment. That's why I hated when you went to Camp. Aphrodite's children already knew about this, and the Athena's kids did too. If you found out it would ruin it."

"So you never even wanted to be my friend. . . everything you did, everything you said, was all an act as a way to be in favor of Aphrodite?" Calypso muttered. The hurt she felt couldn't be put into words. Never in her life had she felt so alone, so hurt, so betrayed. All by her first 'friend'.

"At the beginning it was Calypso, but I really did start becoming your friend! I started hating what I was suppose to do. I wanted it all to stop. That's why I freaked out when we ran into Nico at the mall. I didn't want it to go on. I didn't want to see you get hurt." Euterpe told Calypso, a final plea for clemency.

"You're too late for that, Euterpe. But you got your wish. It's stopped now. I'm never seeing you again on my own free will. I hope Aphrodite's admiration is worth it in the end." Without another word, Calypso walked out of the house. Once she was out of the front yard, she broke out into a full run. Her tears left her blinded, but she continued running until her legs gave out.

She came to a stop, her chest heaving and her lungs on fire. But that pain was nothing compared to the hurt she felt within. Her friendship- a complete lie. Her relationship with Percy- a set up by the goddess of love. Had she not suffered enough of Ogygia? The first sob broke through, and she couldn't stop the following ones. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to keep herself together. But with every bitter cry, she lost even more of herself to the sadness that grew in her heart. She had no where to go. No one to rely on.

"That's not true. I know one place where I can go." She mumbled out in between sobs. Now wasn't the time to let herself fall apart. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and started walking to the last safe haven she knew of.

* * *

_A/N: Hello my ever so lovely readers! How are you all? Did you enjoy the chapter? The story is FINALLY moving along. Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up- Kygii has had some writer's block recently. Oh, and by the way: have i mentioned my undying love for those of you that review these chapters? You guys are my motivation to finish this story, and I can't put into words how much those reviews mean to me. Thanks for following this story for so long. I love you all :)_


End file.
